Chrome Terror
by DontCryChild
Summary: The first week on the job for Jeremy Fitzgerald and what is there in store for him? A group of possessed animatronic, a shady company with a dark past, and a new suit? Oh boy.
1. Calm Before The Storm

The boiling clouds grumbled in the distance, complaining of the heavy weight they bore. The storm they were about to unleash would be massive, and the man knew he was headed for trouble far before the first flash of brilliance told of lightning. The rain pounded down, each drop a small stone, piercing cold and soaking him to the bone within seconds. The wind moaned and lamented, making it difficult to put one foot in front of the other. Any pretenses of making it to his work unscathed vanished right then. The night would be a difficult one.

The man could feel the rain dancing on his skin with a rather razor-like touch, the thundering sky grumbled with commotion of when the sky will illuminate again. Then came the lightning. It sliced through the shallow air with ease as if untouchable by the rest of the world, and taken in a still frame... and then it was gone. After that beautiful disaster he began to notice the piercing noise of the wind sweeping through his ears like white noise... encasing his body in what felt like a small space, and made him feel a wave of claustrophobia overtake him. Within an instant he could smell the disgusting dampness around him, the organic matter being ripped from the ground stank of fresh and dead greens, and the sidewalk smelled of wet tar. His grey uniform was drenched and stuck against his pale skin. His dark wet hair sent chills down his back, and water seeped through his shoes to his toes with each puddle he stepped in. He could feel the rain slipping down his face and the cold chill of the air on his cheeks, making the skin turn a rosy pink.

Another web of light spread across the sky as the young man approached the structure of a small tan colored building. Red neon lights bordered the roof and along the red and white striped canopy that hung over the tiny patio at the main entrance. Two brick pillars on both corners of the front of the building held the canopy up and above the canopy were two bent lamps that lit up the sign in the center of a cream painted plastered rectangular space. The sign showed the face of a brown bear in a black top hat smiling over the cursive red letters that read: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Est. 1983. There were windows on every wall on the structure. Four in total. And two windows on the two red doors at the main entrance. White florescent light spilled out through the glass from inside but from what the man could see, no one was inside.

The young man stopped in front of the twin doors and turned his attention to his belt for the ring of keys that were given to him during his interview the previous night. He detached the clip from his belt loop and fondled with the line of keys.

"Tiny silver key...that's what Mike said was the key for the doors." He muttered to himself. Finally he found the key he was looking for and put it in the keyhole, turning the key to the right. The satisfying sound of a click as the lock pulled back came to the young man's ears and he breathed a sigh of relief. He grasped the stainless steel handle of the door on the left and yanked it open, taking a moment to remove his keys before stepping inside the building.

The interior of the restaurant was welcoming. The black and white tiled floor was polished and the air smelled heavy with the scent of bleach. The white walls were lined with red bordered checkered patterns too. In fact it felt to the man like he just stepped onto a giant chess board and he was the lonely knight piece. What a silly thought it was. He slowly descended down the main hallway, taking the time to examine every bit of detail around him.

On his left was a small room with a red lined door way. But there was no door, and an old yellow mop bucket was against the corner closest to the doorway with the mop and bleach water still in it. Apparently the janitor was in a hurry to leave. Up ahead was another hallway to his right. It looked to be the party room. The floor here was checkered red and white. Long wooden tabled were lined parallel to each other and draped neatly with black and white poka-dotted table cloths. The chairs were tall and also wooden and eight of them stood on both sides of each table. To the far left corner near the entrance was a small round stage with a scarlet curtain draped around it from a curved metal rod. A paper sign was taped to the crimson fabric that read: Out of Order. In the center of the room was a wooden stage painted black and on the stage standing in the light of the party lamps up above were three animatronic animals. The one on the left was a purple bunny in a red bow tie. He appeared to be the guitarist in the robotic band as he was holding a red and white painted Flying V guitar crafted just for him. On the far right was a chubby yellow bird thing. The man could only assume it was a chicken. The bird wore a white bib with pink letters on it that said Let's Eat around its neck and carried a silver tray in it's right hand with an adorable pink robot cupcake on it. And at the center of the stage was the leader. The face of the company. Freddy Fazbear. The muddy brown bear had a microphone in his right hand and stared at the man from across the room with his painted blue eyes. All of the animatronic were still. Lifeless. Not a single movement at all.

"Geez. It sure gets creepy in here at night." Came the feeble cry of the man as he turned his attention to the clock on the left wall above the exit. 11:30 pm. Thirty minutes until the start of his shift. The man left the party room and decided to continue with his exploration of the pizzeria.

"Now Mike said the office was at the back of the store...that's where I need to be." So he went further down the hall. His black dress shoes clicked against the tile and glistened in the artificial light. Alas he reached the office. That is. If it could be called that. The doors were open so the interior of the room was visible. There wasn't much to see.

A short grey desk was at the far left of the room beneath a poster of the characters that were on the stage with the word Celebrate on the top in white letters. On the desk was a microwave, a fan, a coffee cup someone left behind from their shift, a ballpoint pen, some sort of handheld device, and an office phone. For some reason the office chair that went with the desk was pushed clear back to the far right of the room. The man went to grab it and pulled it up to the desk, taking a seat on it. The black cushion gave way to the shape and weight of his butt as he sat down on it and began to rock from side to side. He noticed out of the corner of his eye but the doorway that there was a small panel with two buttons. One was red and by it was labeled: door. The one below was a clear button labeled: lights. How curious. But he supposed they would come in handy at some point.

A sudden shrill scream of rings cut the silence and the man jumped in a startled way, peering at the phone. He reached for it and picked it up, holding the phone to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello hello." Came the modulated male voice from the other end of the line. The voice was rather pleasant and gave the young man a sense of comfort. "Uh, I wanted to call to congratulate you and to help you get settled in on first night on the job as a security guard. Um...I used to work in that office you are in now. I am actually finishing up my first week on the day shift. Anyways. Are you feeling confident? By the way. My name is Scott."

"J-Jeremy." Replied the soft spoken young guard. "Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Well, Jeremy I will be leaving messages on the phone to give you some tips on your job and what to expect. Your first night should be a breeze as tomorrow we are getting a new animatronic suit. So just relax and I will call you tomorrow night."

"Sounds great, Scott. Thank you."

There was a click on the line. Then silence. The brunette put the phone back on the receiver and leaned back in his chair.

"Good thing I only work 6 hours a night. But looks like tonight will be a very long night." He said with a grumble and picked up the hand held device. He examined the screen. The dim lit screen showed every security camera in every hall and room. Everything looked clear. He lowered the device and froze. In the corner of the dark hallway appeared to be some sort of tall figure. Jeremy's breathing grew heavy, though it did not compare to the storm outside. His heart pounded in his chest and his face grew pale. He stared wide eyed at the black shadow as the figure shifted. It was coming inside the room! Jeremy opened his mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream!

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Hey hey! Its alright!" Shouted the voice from the figure in the doorway.

Jeremy shook from fright and watched with wide eyes as the dark shape stepped into the light of the office. There in the fluorescent light of the hanging ceiling lamp was a man. But something about this man struck as peculiar to Jeremy. He was tall and good looking. He wore a pinup purple hat over his straight violet hair, which fell below his ears with the back pulled into a ponytail. His purple uniform shirt was made of fine linen which appeared to be very soft. The cuffs at the end of his sleeves were rolled up to his wrists.

His black breeches were tucked into his black leather boots. This man seemed to take his clothing very seriously from the looks of it. However, the other male's eyes were not of a normal human's. They were eggshell white. Glowing white. With slit pupils like those of a cat or snake. And oddly enough too was that like the rest of him, this man's skin tone was as purple as the clothing he wore.

The man smiled warmly at the frightened brown haired boy in the desk chair. "I mean you no harm, lad." He said. His voice was very baritone and seemed to have a slight accent to it. "My name is Vincent. I am also a night guard in this place. I see you are new. Well. The fact you are here means that you have made a very poor career choice."

"W-what do you mean?" Stammered Jeremy. His green eyes were focused hard on the ivory eyes of the purple man before him. Vincent seemed friendly enough but those eyes...that smile...something about the man in purple gave the young guard the creeps.

"You will find out soon enough." came the response from Vincent. "I wouldn't want to ruin your job or even Scott's by telling you all that I know about this place. Anyways. Welcome to the show~"


	2. Care Package

Brilliant pink and purple hues bled like fire in the east horizon. The first sliver of orange sun peeked over the clear skyline. Gradually it raised, a defined circle in a dull grey background. An easy breeze picked up and lifted into the trees, caressing every green leaf and softly blowing the stems.

White light filtered in through the cracks in the window blinds of the tiny office, lighting Jeremy's hair like a fiery halo. He lifted his head from the desk, his wavy brown hair tumbling down his neck like a waterfall. The sun's vibrant rays sent a glossy, gold sheen all around the room, blending with the leaves of Summer. The sound of the rhythmic chime of the clock in the hall outside the office brought a peaceful hymn to his ears. Jeremy rubbed his tired eyes, his mind was fuzzy from the remnants of the dream he had.

 _What time is it?_ He wondered. _How long have I been asleep?_ Jeremy opened his eyes and stared up at the clock. His pupils contracted and spread in the sunlight. The clock read 6:00 am. Vincent had not returned from the Parts and Service room last night. Perhaps his shift ends at 6 too?

The young guard rose from his seat with a groan and stepped out into the hallway. There to his left stood the purple guy talking to another man. This other male was a familiar face to Jeremy.

"Hey, Mike."

Mike was a bit shorter than Vincent and seemed to be younger than him too. His eyes were intense, and unlike the rest of him they weren't at all expressive, they were cold, like ice. Most blue eyes are so captivating one could just dive into them with the peak of awe nipping at their facial features, but when Jeremy peered into Mike's frozen irises he could feel an electrical chill run down his spine, through his body making his features numb, like ice. Every tendril of various shades of incandescent striking white-blue stayed lined up next to one another making his eyes themselves seem like a white tundra. As if a blizzard was eternally raging on within a black void in the center that were his pupils.

Mike also lacked hair on his head which left the pale pink patterns that were his scars exposed on his scalp. His uniform, much like Jeremy's was grey with a black flap over his shirt pocket. Above his pocket was a name tag with his name engraved into it. The buffer male had gauze wrapped around his hands, which made him out to be a fighter. He certainly had the body language of a tough guy.

"Morning, Jere. Sleep well?" He asked in a gruff tone. Jeremy nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"I went in there to check on you." Added Vincent. "But I didn't want to wake you. So. You excited for the new shipment?"

"Shipment?" The brunette asked, his head turned to the side slightly in confusion.

"Scott didn't tell you? We have a new animatronic suit. I called Mike in to help me bring it in. Its very heavy."

"Oh yeah. He mentioned that over the phone. Um...could I see the suit?"

"Boy." Said Mike. He folded his arms over his chest. "You will be wearing it."

"W-Wearing it? But I thought, Vincent said it was heavy."

"It will be light once the endoskeleton is removed. We wouldn't want you to put it on with it still inside. The slightest movement or breathing could set off the springlocks and things could get...really messy" Vincent clenched his teeth and shook his head as he said this. The way he said those words so calmly however made Jeremy gulp in fear.

"Oh...uh...okay. Y-Yeah. I want to live to make it to the end of the week at least." The young man stammered.

Vincent flashed a brilliant smile that exposed his teeth. His incisors were longer than most teeth Jeremy had seen on other people when they smiled at him, almost like fangs.

"Follow me." He said as he turned on his heel. His arms swayed, simultaneously, back and forth, as his stilt-like legs seemed to be carrying him from across the hall mechanically in motion one leg thrust forward as the other tried to catch up. Jeremy had to jog to keep up with the tall purple man in front of him. The buff guy that was Mike soon followed behind, his beefy arms still crossed over his chest.

The purple guy finally came to a halt at the end of the hall way and stood in front of perhaps the only room in the entire restaurant with a wooden door. The door was old; Jeremy could tell by just looking at it. Scratches etched their way along the bottom half of it and the edges were uneven and cracked. The door knob hung loose as if waiting eagerly for someone to step inside. It smelled horridly and if he squinted hard enough, he could see tiny black bugs crawling in between the jagged scratches. How the owner could allow this was a disgusting surprise.

Jeremy covered his nose with the sleeve of his shirt to block out the putrid smell that invaded his nostrils. The taste of salt came to the back of his throat, and as the flavor enveloped his mouth, his stomach clenched and his eyes began to tear at the corners as a violent eruption spewed from his mouth. The left overs of lastnight's dinner splattered all over the tile floor. Mike and Vincent both jumped back in surprised shock.

"Oh man...Fritz is not going to like this." Muttered Vincent.

"Fuck it. The motherfucker needs something to do besides sitting on his fat ass eating all the food!" Barked Mike. "Come on let's get you cleaned up. Vincent will have the suit out for you and ready to go."

Jeremy gave a feeble nod in agreement as Mike put his arm around the boy and helped him towards the bathroom.

Vincent stood in the hallway, now completely alone. He could hear the footsteps of the two other men fade away into the distance. He was usually such a serious person. Even when he felt happy his face was immobile, sunken into the kind of grimness your average person would have prior to a job interview. But now the purple night guard's lips curved into a grin. He had a crooked chuckle to go with a crooked grin...and a crooked mind... "This is going to be too easy~"

Jeremy looked at himself in the mirror. For an instant, he couldn't recognize the person it showed. Only when he waved his hand and the other waved back did he realize it was him. When was it since I looked at myself in the mirror? He wondered. A slight headache came over him. He turned the faucet on and ran his hands under the water, scooping it in his hands and splashed the warm liquid over his the water off his hands, Jeremy walked across the room, but then stopped abruptly in the middle.

An unsettling feeling began to swell inside him. There's was something wrong in the room—but he couldn't quite tell what it was. He felt as though he had entered a house with the gas stove left on; the atmosphere was dense and strange. Suddenly, he realized what it was. Mike was not with him.

"I hate being alone." He mumbled to himself. He went over to the door and pulled it open again. Standing in the doorway was Vincent. The guard in plum greeted Jeremy with a large smile.

"Your care package is ready, Lad.~"


End file.
